


when the light blinks red

by pinkaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkaces/pseuds/pinkaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in a moment he'd forgotten the video camera, with its cold, silent red eye staring unblinking at the two of them. he was too enthralled by the sight of jongin as he stood there, bare back pressed against the wall as his breath left his lips in short pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the light blinks red

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is bc of karen tbh - she inspired it initially and betad it when i finally decided to pick it back up again. ilu<3

There were far too many controls and buttons on this thing and he had no idea what most of them even did. His fingers fumbled clumsily with the camera in his hands as he frowned at it, tongue clucking softly against the roof of his mouth.  
  
"Are you really sure about this?" Jongin asked, slouching against the wall. Kyungsoo cursed once again under his breath, paying no heed to Jongin at first, too distracted at various beeps emitting from the camera in his hands as he finally got it to do what he wanted it to. Sighing softly, he placed the camera carefully on the stand, peering down at it again as he shifted it into the right position.  
  
"Kyungsoo." Jongin spoke again, and this time Kyungsoo hesitated, hands pausing as they hovered over the camera. He turned his head to look at Jongin, taking in his long, thin frame. Jongin was playing with his fingers, carefully examining his nails as he glanced at Kyungsoo through his fringe. A shiver ran down Kyungsoo's spine when he caught Jongin's intense gaze, swallowing the lump in his throat as he shifted his sight away and back to the camera, trying to hide the red rising in his cheeks.  
  
Instead, he focused on Jongin's legs; stretching out for what seemed like miles, muscles sharp and defined on his thighs and skin browned and tanned. He'd always admired that skin, how his own complexion seemed pallid and sickly next to Jongin's healthy glow. It made him seem even paler when their skin was next to each other, Jongin's long, strong dark legs entangled with Kyungsoo's slim white ones in the sheets.  
  
Kyungsoo bit his lip, avoiding Jongin's gaze as he fiddled with more buttons and controls on the camera. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't having second thoughts. Even the presence of the camera in front of him was making his stomach do nervous somersaults. He really wasn't sure about this. Why he'd agreed was lost in the hazy memory of kisses peppering his shoulders and Jongin's lips against his own, soft words mouthed against his lips between heavy breaths and cut off moans.  
  
"Hey," Jongin's voice, soft and strangely at odds with what it should be like; it should be thick with the possibilities this whole situation entailed. Kyungsoo stiffened, feeling a slight pressure on his shoulders as Jongin brushed his fingers against the skin. Then he relaxed, feeling his eyelids droop as he leant into the touch, the pressure becoming firmer, Jongin's breath ghosting against the short hairs at the back of his neck. Kyungsoo's stomach flip-flopped as he felt long, strong arms wrap around his shoulders.  
  
"You know, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," he murmured, pressing soft kisses along the curve of Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo shifted, glancing to his side as Jongin's hair tickled against his cheek.  
  
"I'm sure." he whispered, a shudder crawling up his spine. Jongin raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
" _Really_ " he pressed. Jongin studied his face for a moment, then nodded, pressing a firmer kiss to Kyungsoo's cheek  
  
"If you want to stop just say so. You know that, right?"  
  
"Of course. I  _want_  to do it, if it's you then it's-" he cut himself off before he started rambling, chewing at his bottom lip. The nervousness was still there, knotted in the pit of his stomach, but as always, Jongin's mere presence helped relax him and when he finally stopped fiddling with the camera he backed off; feeling the press of Jongin's bare chest against his still-clothed back.  
  
"It's ready," he said finally, softly as he released a slow, shuddering breath. Jongin made a soft noise of affirmation as he straightened up, and Kyungsoo had to restrain himself from wincing at the loss of Jongin's weight against his back. He turned, aware that his every movement was now being recorded and felt his breath jam in his throat as he watched Jongin's retreating back.  
  
The way Jongin was moving was so at odds with how he did normally; this was full of confidence, a cocky swing of his hips, a tilt of his head as he sauntered to the other end of the room. Kyungsoo felt his mouth go dry at this sudden show of confidence, yet a small part of his mind reminded him that this was all for show, and not just for him. He felt the sudden desire to stop before this went any further, turn the camera off and just carry on without its cold lens staring at them.  
  
He risked a short glance back at the camera, seeing the red light flashing, indicating that is was on and recording, and mentally steeled himself. He could do this. He could stop if he felt too uncomfortable, try to push the thought of the camera out of his head and just focus on Jongin. The footage could always he deleted afterwards, it would be okay. Taking in another shaky breath, he turned his back to the camera, straightening his legs from their crouch and pulling himself up to his feet before finally turning his attention back to the person who mattered most.  
  
He almost jumped when he saw how close Jongin was to him, breath ghosting softly against his cheekbones as he smirked at him, again, for show. The smirks, the hooded gazes had long ago lost their effect on Kyungsoo; much preferring the soft look Jongin would get in his eyes whenever he looked at Kyungsoo when he thought Kyungsoo wasn't looking. Jongin's hands fisted into the fabric of Kyungsoo's shirt, the cotton bunching in Jongin's hands and he pulled Kyungsoo quickly but not roughly to his feet. Kyungsoo tensed a little, not expecting to be manhandled, but relaxed a little as Jongin's lips pressed against his own.  
  
The kiss was rough, far rougher than their usual kisses; Kyungsoo was used to slow, yielding, gentle; not this harsh pressure and the bite of teeth against his lips. He realised, belatedly, that his hands weren't doing anything so he snaked them up to rest on Jongin's shoulders, his biceps, allowing his short nails to dig into the skin. The noise that came out of Jongin’s mouth sent shock waves through his body, the hiss and growl that reverberated between them.  
  
Kyungsoo's hands slid down, rested against the sharp jut of Jongin's hipbones, slid down, down to caress against bare thighs, his ass, briefly. Jongin groaned against his lips, tugging gently at Kyungsoo's shirt, pulling him with him as he backed up until his back hit the wall. Kyungsoo lifted himself up, standing on his tiptoes slightly as his hands moved back up to cradle the back of Jongin's neck, pulling his head down to bite gently on Jongin's lower lip and tugging. Jongin whimpered, just slightly, and Kyungsoo smirked, just a little.  
  
"Unfair," Jongin murmured. Kyungsoo ignored him, his hands shifting to rest against Jongin's shoulders as he pressed kisses along Jongin's jawline, his neck, pausing to suck a mark on his collarbone.  
  
Jongin leant back with a moan, rolling his head back so it hit against the wall behind him as his hands lost their grip in Kyungsoo's shirt. His broad shoulders shifted as one hand lazily curled around his slowly hardening length, a small, stuttered gasp escaping his lips before being bitten off, teeth working at his bottom lip. Kyungsoo pulled away from Jongin's neck, looking down between their bodies to watch, enraptured as Jongin got himself worked up. His free hand lifted to run shaking fingers through his long hair as the other continued in its ministrations, twisting and lightly squeezing, running it up and down its length.  
  
Kyungsoo bit his lip, watching as a bead of pre-cum gathered at the tip, shining like a pearl and all Kyungsoo wanted to do was collect it on his tongue. Forgetting the presence of the camera - its quiet, dead lens and the unblinking red eye watching his every move - he pressed closer, feeling the tip of Jongin's cock brush briefly against his abdomen. Kyungsoo dropped his hands down to brush his fingers against Jongin's sides, his hips, subconsciously drawing minuscule patterns with his fingertips as he slowly sank to his knees until he was at eye-level with the head of Jongin's dripping cock.  
  
Slowly he lifted his eyes up to look at Jongin, breath catching in his throat as Jongin met his gaze; a thin sheen of sweat already glistened across his chest. Kyungsoo was tempted, oh-so-very tempted, to lave his tongue against the planes of Jongin's body, feel the ripple of toned muscles move and shift under his movements. But no - there was time for that later - there would always be time for that later. Kyungsoo exhaled, warm breath ghosting over the head of Jongin's dripping cock and Jongin squirmed slightly; his hand had stopped moving, curling helplessly at his side.  
  
"Kyungsoo..." The name slipped past his lips in a tiny puff of breath, "please…"  
  
Heat pooled in Kyungsoo's belly as he allowed his gaze to drift back to the cock in front of him. He licked his lips in preparation, leaning forward as he curled his hands around Jongin's hips, gripping the soft flesh as he exhaled through his nose, delighting in the shudders that wracked Jongin's skin at the action. Another moan, needier this time, issued from Jongin's lips and Kyungsoo felt his lips curl up ever so slightly as he finally pressed them to the head of Jongin's leaking cock in an open-mouthed kiss.  
  
Slowly, he allowed his tongue to peek out and lap just slightly at the head, the tip dipping for a brief moment into the slit before he finally opened his mouth wider to fully envelop the head into his mouth. He exhaled slowly, feeling the warm air pass past his lips as he gently pressed Jongin's hips further against the wall, halting his thrusts in their tracks. Another desperate moan issued from the younger's lips as both hands lifted to run desperately through his hair, his breath coming in shuddering gasps, chest heaving.  
  
Kyungsoo smiled briefly around the head of Jongin's cock, lifting his gaze to meet Jongin's, noting with satisfaction the pleasured expression on his face. Relaxing his throat, he allowed his eyes to slide closed and, moving his head forwards, slowly dragged his tongue against the underside of Jongin's length as it moved further into his mouth.  
  
After a couple of inches he stopped, pressing Jongin's hipbones with his thumbs and circling them soothingly, exhaling deeply through his nose as he gave himself a moment to adjust. Jongin moaned in frustration, his hands dropping again to rest on Kyungsoo's shoulders. Kyungsoo didn't dare open his eyes, focusing on breathing as he felt his throat start to spasm.  
  
He wasn't expecting Jongin to place a hand softly against his cheek, thumb gliding softly against his cheekbone as he leant further back against the wall with a soft sigh. Slowly he allowed his eyes to open, gazing up into Jongin's face as he gazed down into his; expression soft and tender with a small smile curling at the edges of his lips.  
  
Emboldened, Kyungsoo took a deep breath through his nostrils before relaxing his throat to sink down deeper, Jongin's cock hitting the back of his throat as he fought down the impulse to gag. Jongin stiffened, head pressing further back against the wall, exposing the long line of his throat as he gasped, trembling fingers clenching tighter in Kyungsoo's hair.  
  
Kyungsoo pulled back, allowing himself a couple of seconds to breathe before sinking down again, cheeks hollowed before he swallowed around Jongin's cock once, twice, thumbs pressing tighter into Jongin's hipbones to stop the tiny shifts of Jongin trying to thrust forwards. Jongin released a choked off groan as Kyungsoo swallowed again, entire body stiffening before he released into Kyungsoo's mouth. Kyungsoo didn't even think about it, swallowing around Jongin's cock once more and then letting it slide out of his mouth with a soft pop.  
  
Jongin's knees buckled under him as he sank down onto his butt, his long legs bracketing Kyungsoo's thighs and his hands releasing their death grip from Kyungsoo's hair.  
  
"Holy shit" he gasped, clutching blindly at Kyungsoo's shirt instead. "Holy  _shit_ " he said again, as he slid a hand around the back of Kyungsoo's neck, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss and realising Kyungsoo had swallowed, the bitter tang of his own release sharp on his tongue.  
  
"You're so great oh my god you are so-" he babbled, fingers clenching tighter against Kyungsoo's neck, his shirt. Kyungsoo smiled, briefly, hands settling to rest against Jongin's belly, still quivering with aftershocks from his orgasm. He shifted a little, suddenly aware of his cock, still hard and trapped underneath his briefs.  
  
Jongin seemed to notice, too, the haze clearing as, without preamble, he released Kyungsoo's shirt to reach down and hook the tips of his fingers into the waistband of Kyungsoo's briefs, pulling them down to his thighs. He took Kyungsoo's cock in hand, fisting him short and quick as he continued to press open mouthed kisses against Kyungsoo's lips, his cheeks.  
  
Kyungsoo's own release came quickly, his moan muffled against Jongin's shoulder as he fell forward. His hands clutched at Jongin's biceps, trying to calm his racing heart as his belly spasmed and he came in short spurts over Jongin's fist.  
  
They stay sat together for several minutes, Kyungsoo leant heavily against Jongin as their breathing slowly steadied out, cum cooling and hardening on their stomachs. Finally Jongin shifted, nudging Kyungsoo off of his shoulder so he could stand up, gently tugging Kyungsoo to his feet and guiding him to their bed. Kyungsoo fell to the mattress bonelessly, wriggling further up the bed to nestle his head comfortably into the pillows. Jongin meanwhile, headed to the bathroom, turning the camera - long since forgotten - off on the way past as he washed the cum off his hands and wet a washcloth.  
  
Kyungsoo had almost dozed off by the time Jongin returned, curled up on his side and hands in loose fists against the covers. He grumbled slightly, twitching at the sudden coolness of the washcloth against his heated skin as Jongin gently wiped him off. Once Jongin finished cleaning he tossed the washcloth to one side and flopped down on his back next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo immediately snuggled closer to Jongin, tucking himself under his arm to rest his head on Jongin's chest and draped an arm across his stomach.  
  
"We should do that again sometime," Jongin murmured, shifting to put a arm securely around Kyungsoo's shoulders. Kyungsoo wriggled a little to get comfortable, letting out a soft sigh as his eyes slid slowly shut. He allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the soft rhythm of Jongin's heart, comforting and solid as it slowed in pace.  
  
"Mm," Kyungsoo's mumbled into Jongin's chest. "Maybe without the camera though," he added, shifting and breathing in the scent of Jongin. The routine was a familiar one; Kyungsoo always felt boneless and languid and sleepy after sex, whereas Jongin liked to talk, his voice sending vibrations through Kyungsoo's head from where he'd rest it against Jongin's chest.   
  
He felt rather than heard the rumble of Jongin's laughter at his words; long fingers absently picking at Kyungsoo's messy locks, gently re-arranging them back into place. "It didn't do much for you?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," Kyungsoo said, wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Okay," Jongin said simply, pressing a kiss to the crown of Kyungsoo's head and leaning back. They laid in silence for a few minutes, Kyungsoo slowly starting to drift off to sleep.  
  
"You're still wearing your shirt" Jongin said, tugging at the hem of Kyungsoo's shirt with his free hand for emphasis and jolting Kyungsoo out of his doze. Kyungsoo could practically hear him pouting.  
  
"Not all of us have the same kind of confidence as you do, Jongin," Kyungsoo grunts as he brushed away Jongin's hand.  
  
"You're beautiful though," Jongin mumbled.  
  
Kyungsoo lifted his head and frowned slightly, "That doesn't mean I want to be naked all the time. Not on  _camera_. And besides, it's cold."  
  
"Fine, fine," Jongin grumbled, sitting up a little to grab the comforter to cover the both of them. Kyungsoo sighed and snuggled in even closer and Jongin wrinkled his nose at the smell of sweat and sex settling on his skin.  
  
"We should take a shower though," Jongin said. "You're all sweaty." Kyungsoo huffed impatiently, waving his hand near Jongin's face and accidentally batting him on the nose.  
  
"Later," he breathed, fingertips smoothing against the skin of Jongin's cheek in silent apology. "Now shut up and go to sleep."  
  
"Okay, okay." Jongin grumbled good-naturedly, pressing another kiss to the crown of Kyungsoo's head. Kyungsoo sighed in satisfaction and Jongin slowly allowed himself to drift off, relishing in the comforting weight of Kyungsoo's body against his.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this in the summer of 2012 then stopped. it's been haunting me since then so i finally decided to finish this damn thing. characterisations are a little off bc i started this during the whole mama era jongin-is-a-sex-god theme of characterisation and i really didn't want to devote too much time in trying to fix that bc i wanted to wash my hands of this. my apologies, but i hope u enjoyed nevertheless


End file.
